1. Field of Invention
The above entitled structure relates to the automatic control of the engine of a locomotive in an idling mode to control the number of cylinders in operation to reduce smoke emission.
2. Brief Description of the Previous Art
The use of dual fuels such as of the alternate use of diesel or liquified natural gas in the operation of a locomotive is a fairly new development. However it has been found that in a dual fuel operation, a lower compression engine is used with beneficial operating results but with a resulting lower compression ratio piston being used at idle speeds, a smoke emission condition arises. This results from the presence of unburned hydrocarbons.
It is the purpose herein to reduce materially or eliminate altogether smoke emissions not only with dual fueled engines but also with diesel operated engines.